


Give Me the Damn A

by mottsforthots



Series: Professor Reeves [5]
Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Angry Sex, Angry Talk, Arguing over a grade, College, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, English Professor, Established Relationship, F/M, Fast Sex, Hate Sex, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, POV Second Person, Professor Reeves, Professor x Student, Rough Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, college professor, student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mottsforthots/pseuds/mottsforthots
Summary: Finals are over at last; a long week of torturous essay writing and endless readings. The last thing you expect then after your pain is your boyfriend, and professor, to give you a B on the essay for his class. Sex isn't going to raise the grade this time, but you can certainly try despite your matching anger after arguing about the essay.





	Give Me the Damn A

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all really wanted more Professor Reeves, so here you go! Enjoy! xx

You're lazily sitting in your usual chair in Keanu's office, your legs dangling over one arm as your head rests on the other. Keanu flips another page of the paper he's reading and sighs deeply. You glance up from the book you're reading and observe his scrunched up eyebrows. He looks confused and angry at the same time. His glasses are slipping down to the edge of his nose and with the state of concentration he's in, you don't want to tell him to push them up.

You look back down at your book and he huffs loudly, making you drop the book and finally speak up. "Bullshit essay?" You question softly, looking at the terribly scribbled words on the page. "If I could actually read his writing, I'm sure of it. From what I have been able to grasp, it's not great." He murmurs, still scanning the page. He has three more to go.

"You should've made it a challenge by only letting us convince you of our argument in one page. Then you'd have saved yourself time and bullshit." You smile a little and pick your book back up again as he nods, a small smile tugging at his lips as well. "Smart." He comments, then goes quiet again. 

Finals week has just finished and while you're brain dead, you can only image how Keanu is feeling reading every other student's tired work. He flips the page and groans, dropping his head on the desk with a thud. "Don't break your glasses, dear." You mumble teasingly, flipping the page on your own book. He holds up the paper and shows it to you, making you peak over your pages and observe it. "Can you read this?" He moans painfully.

You grimace at the writing- it looks like a toddler wrote it. "Honey, I wish I could just so I could tell you what it says and get it out of your way." Keanu lifts his head and nods with weary eyes, setting it back down. "And that's why I love you." You smile at the words. You've only just started saying I love you to each other and it warms your insides every time he says it. "I'm just going to give it an F, I think." He finally decides.

"Mmm, that'd be wise." You nod, returning to your fantasy book. The Shining is another one of your favorites by Stephen King and while you silently resent the movie for not including the moving hedge animals and fiery end to the book, you're thankful that you at least have the crisp pages to make you happy. "Hmm, who do we have here?" Keanu perks up, holding up an essay.

Your heart skips a beat when you recognize the handwriting as yours and you immediately toss your book to the side, jumping up to try to snatch your essay away from him. He laughs and pulls the papers away from your reach, observing you with light eyes. "Can't you grade it later? Please?" You beg, slumping on his desk. "It's never too late to start undressing and asking me to raise your grade." Keanu chuckles.

You lean across the desk and slap his chest, only making him laugh harder. "That was one time!" You whine in embarrassment, returning to your chair grumpily. "And look where we are now." Keanu smiles, scooting back into his desk. You flip him off, making him chuckle again as he turns his attention to your paper. He may be your boyfriend, but he's also your professor and you really don't want him to fail you. 

"Good intro so far." He mumbles, tapping his pen on the desk. You pick your book up and huff, trying to distract yourself from his reading. He makes a little noise that doesn't sound good or bad and you bite your lip. Your book is not distracting you in the slightest. He writes something on your paper and you drop your book. "What did I do wrong?" You ask quickly. Keanu glances up over the brim of his glasses and looks back down at his note. "I wrote 'nice argument,' relax." 

You purse your lips and lean back in the chair, letting the book fan out over your eyes so you don't have to watch him do anything. "You didn't cite this correctly, though. Dumb mistake." He states quietly. "Fuck off..." You grumble, giving him the finger once more. "And for that, I'll take off another point." He mocks. You groan louder for exaggeration and hear him chuckle. 

It's quiet once more and he flips the page loudly. "Good so far." You push the tips of your fingers into your ears and vaguely hear him say, "How mature." In the peace, you let yourself think for a while. A lot really has changed since he first asked you to stay behind last december to talk about your grade. You couldn't believe you'd gotten a grade so low and you were thoroughly prepared to do endless hours of extra credit to bring it up. 

You blush a little at the thought of how it went in a totally different direction. The first kiss, the first time he put fingers inside of you, the first time you'd actually tasted him. Your face is heating up and you will yourself to stop thinking about that. Your mind turns to the first time you went home with him and made dinner.

The first bubble bath and real conversation. The boxes you'd packed months later to move in with him. It'd only been two weeks since then. You smile behind your book and faintly hear him call your name. You drop your fingers from your ears and pull the book off your face to meet his eyes. "You did good. Very persuasive, strong arguments, great word choice and syntax. I gave you a B." You gape at the grade and grab the paper right from his hands.

"B?" You hiss, looking at the fat red letter at the top. "Keanu, seriously?" You wonder, looking up to meet his eyes as he leans back in his chair and crosses his arms. "You had really faulty citations. None of the quotes you pulled from the book were cited correctly and you had twelve citations. That's twelve points off your 100, so 88." 

You see the pen on his desk and grab it, scanning your essay for where you inserted quotations. Sure enough, you put the period in the wrong place. Instead of at the end of the parenthesis, you put it at the end of the quotation marks. "Fuck!" You whimper, uncapping the pen to change it. "What are you doing? I already gave you the B, you can't change it!" Keanu says in exasperation. "I can't get a B, that'll ruin my A in the class!" 

Keanu grabs the paper out of your hands so you can't fix your mistakes. "I'm sorry but I really can't let you change it! I already helped you with two other assignments this semester, I can't do it again." You grab your book and jam it into your bag, glaring at Keanu. "You're my boyfriend, do something." You demand. 

Keanu raises an eyebrow at you and takes off his glasses. "I'm also your professor. You shouldn't depend on special treatment to make good grades." You narrow your eyes at him and stand up from your chair, turning around to head for the door. "Really? You're getting upset because I'm not going to raise your grade just because we're dating?" Keanu stands up from his own chair and stops you at the door. 

"I'm upset because you found the most bullshit reason to dock points off my essay and you wont even let me go back to fix where a fucking period should go." Keanu furrows his eyebrows at you. "I'm still your professor so watch what you're saying. I do the same thing with other students' essays." You laugh humorously and turn back to the door. "Well now I have a B in this class so thanks for that." 

You grab the handle but Keanu places his hand on the door and shuts it harshly, making you jump a little. "I can go back to that essay and find more stuff to dock off if you don't stop being a brat about a B." You eyes go wide at his choice of word to call you, but you just narrow your eyes and jab your pointer finger into his chest. "Do it then." You seethe, glaring into his eyes. 

What you don't expect is him pushing you against the door, slamming his lips against yours. Your eyes go wide and you pull away, slapping him across the face. Both of you are breathing heavily and it's you who realizes this is probably going to morph into hate sex. You grab his shirt and pull him back against your lips, your fingers digging into his hair. 

His large hands are on your waist, pulling you flush against him in a way that makes your breasts ache with the pressure, but you like it deep down. His lips trail down your jaw and you crave the feeling of his stubble on your skin as it drags down to your neck. His teeth suck your soft skin viciously and you know that will leave a mark soon. "Raise the fucking grade." You growl, pushing your hands into his black blazer and shoving it to the floor.

"No." He snarls back into your neck, giving it a particularly harsh bite. You wince a little but continue to work your hands over him. His shoulder muscles flex below your hands as he reaches down and grabs your ass roughly, giving it a firm squeeze. Both of your are breathing heavily and he finally pulls away from your neck to smash his lips against yours once more. You moan into the kiss, your slender fingers working on the buttons of his button-up as he pushes his tongue into your mouth.

You've always hated the expression 'a fight for dominance' when it comes to tongue kissing, but this is exactly what it is. His tongue bruises yours as his hands shove into the back of your jeans, groping your soft skin under the denim. You've managed to unbutton all of his shirt and push it down to his elbows as his exposed chest bumps against your clothed one. His tongue is still attacking the inside of your mouth and his facial hair tickles your mouth. 

Keanu drops to his knees and unbuttons your jeans, tugging them down to your ankles swiftly. "You're really not going to give your girlfriend an A? What an asshole." You hiss, prompting him to smack your left ass cheek hard. You yelp and step out of the jeans as he tugs off your shoes and flings them to the side. "I should lower your grade for talking to me that way." He grimaces sternly.

"Bet you won't." You mock, pushing his chest away with your foot. This only gives him the opportunity to grab your leg and pull your forward, making you stumble and brace your hands on his shoulders. Your panties are right against his face and when you look down, panting, you see he's staring at you with severe eyes. His hands are gripping your panties suddenly, yanking them down without warning and exposing the cold air to your now bare lower half.

His rough hands grab your lower back and pull you forward as he pushes his tongue between your folds and gives a hot lick over the wet area. You shudder and close your eyes, gripping his bare shoulders as his mouth punishes you. His tongue flicks swiftly over your clit and you moan his name loudly, dropping your head to your chest. 

His facial hair brushes coarsely against the inside of your thighs and you've gotten beard-burn before, as you call it. Usually when his mouth is on you, or in you, you get the red rash on the delicate skin from the scratchy black hair. You wait for his fingers which usually come in by now, but they never come.

"Where's the fingers, professor?" You question accusingly. "Good girls get fingers. Girls who aren't grateful for a B don't get any." He states unforgivingly. You scoff and that, but it quickly turns to a choked moan as he pushes his mouth back against your clit and sucks it between his teeth. You can already feel it getting overstimulated, but with the way this is going, he's going to be relentless. 

You whimper as he pushes the flat of his tongue against you and gives your hole and clit slow laps upwards. When he begins to work circles into your clit with the tip of his tongue, the overstimulation sinks in. You try to pull away with a wince, but his hands hold you in place and you cry his name. He sucks your clit between his teeth and you moan loudly, tossing your head back as he pulls away, slapping it lightly with his fingers.

You jump at the stimulation as he rises to his feet and pulls his button up completely off, working on his belt next. "If you change my grade I'll give you the best blow job of your life." You try to bargain, tugging off your own shirt so you're standing in front of him in a lacy black bra. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? No." He growls, whipping his belt out of the pant loops and dropping it to the floor with a clatter. 

He's fucking hot when he's angry. 

"Bend over the desk and maybe I'll consider raising it to an 89." He grins smugly. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" You grin mischievously, walking to his desk and leaning against it. He watches you with frustrated curiosity as you spread your legs open and reach your hand down to start touching yourself. "Maybe I'll just do your job for you. That applies to the essay and fucking myself." 

Keanu scowls at that and walks forward, grabbing your hand and throwing it to the side so you can't touch yourself anymore. "You want fingers? Fine. You'll get fingers, not the A." He grabs your hips and flips you onto your stomach, pushing you flat against the desk with one hand as two fingers on the other suddenly push inside of you. You moan lowly and drop your forehead against the desk as his long fingers work your soft walls.

They hit the magic spot almost instantly- he knows where it is now- and you whimper, curling your hand into a fist. "I hate you." You grumble, your legs starting to shake with pleasure. "I'm sure you do." He says unyielding, curling the tips of fingers upwards inside of you. "Just give me the damn A!" You cry, moaning afterwards when he gives the soft tissue a hard graze. "No." He snarls.

The free hand on your hip reaches up to unlatch your bra with experienced expertise and he snakes a hand around to cup one of your breasts, pinching the nipple between the gaps of his fingers and tugging roughly. You whine and try to swat his fingers away, but he just tugs the poor pink bud harder.

His fingers leave your insides before you reach your climax, something you didn't even know you were reaching, but the building burn in your stomach was there and has just left as quickly as you acknowledged it existed. You let out a disappointed groan, but spot your paper on his chair in front of you.

You scramble to climb on the desk, pulling your self up with your knees as you make a flailing reach for it. Keanu just grabs your hips and drags you back, keeping you from reaching the essay. "Fuck you!" You yelp. He slaps your ass hard and you whimper, realizing your current position. You're resting on your hands and knees, your thighs pressed against your stomach as his lower body is pressed against your ass. "Might as well fuck me, Keanu, if you aren't going to let me get my paper." You hiss. 

"Oh, I plan to," he assures, "And call me Professor Reeves. I am your teacher after all." You shake your head sourly and flip him off over your shoulder, "Asshole." He slaps his rough hand over your bare cheek again and you grunt with a soft breath of air. You feel him press the tip of his cock against your entrance and you roll your eyes. "Stick it in or don't, Prof-" You cut yourself off with a squeal as he pushes all of himself in quickly. 

That's going to be sore.

"Be a good girl and be quiet." Professor Reeves commands, pushing one hand into the hair on the base of your neck and jerking it back. You suck air in harshly through your teeth and feel him pull out before roughly shoving his length back inside of you. "Fuck..." You mumble, letting your eyes flutter closed. His pace is unforgiving and neither is the hand that continues to slap your ass. He groans gruffly behind you, usually a good sign, and makes sure to go as deep as possible.

"Sex may have worked for you before," he grunts, "but it's not working this time." You push yourself back on his dick and get out between breathy moans, "Some professor you are." He scoffs at that and picks up the pace, making you cry weakly. "B's are good grades." He continues as he pounds into you, bruising your cervix. 

"Not for me." You taunt. "Ungrateful, I swear." Keanu growls. You grin to yourself and let your face twist into that of pleasure as he hits that perfect spot inside of you. When you open your eyes, you see the paper is still sitting his chair, just inches away. He seems occupied, so you moan loudly and let yourself collapse, stretching your arms in front of you. He doesn't seem to think anything of it as he lets go of you hair to grip your ass instead. 

You inch your hand forward, but there's not way to reach down that low and grab the paper. You decide as soon as he finishes, you'll lunge forward and grab it. Your hand finds his red pen and you clutch it, letting yourself return to the pleasure wracking your body. Might as well enjoy it. He strokes deep again and you cry out, "Fuck, professor!" Keanu slaps your ass at that again and the building tension in your stomach comes back.

"Fuck, I'm almost there..." You trail off, tossing your head back and looking over your shoulder to see his fingers leaving deep bruises in your hips and ass. He's thrusting with all he's got and his usually slicked back hair is flopping around his face with each shove he gives. You moan when he hits the soft bundle of nerves again and your orgasm hits quickly. 

Your legs are quite numb due to the fact they're bent and you're laying on them, but if they could shake, they would be. You grip the pen tightly with one hand and the edge of the table with the other as you feel your white cream begin to leak down your thighs. Keanu seems to approve of this as he grumbles, "Good girl," and continues to pound inside of you. It only takes him two more pumps before he pulls out of you, gives himself a few strokes, then cums on your back.

The white liquid is hot and thick on your skin, and you forget all about lunging for the paper. Your hand drops the pen without you realizing and you lay there on his desk in a daze. "Does the grade really matter that damn much?" He grunts, reaching for the tissues on his desk that he miraculously just started putting out so he can clean the mess he's made on your back. 

You think for a minute, recalling your thoughts earlier when you were sitting in the chair as he graded your paper. You love the man you get to call professor and boyfriend. The memories of your first dinner, first motorcycle ride, packed up boxes, and embarrassing toy all flash through your head and all of your frustration suddenly leaves your body.

He's wiping cum off of your back for fucks sake. The importance of the grade quickly diminishes in value and you realize it really doesn't matter. Life will go on and you'll be able to share it with him for as long as the relationship lasts. Keanu's right after all... it's just a B. 

"No." You finally say, sitting up from the desk and pushing yourself backwards after the tissues stop coming. Your feet touch the wood flooring and you turn to face Keanu who's picking up your clothing off the floor. His eyes quickly lift to meet yours and knit together in confusion. "No, it doesn't matter. What matters is that I have you. I just need to... understand that you're my professor too. I might need you every now and then to help me with easy grades, but I need you more as my partner."

Keanu slowly hands your underwear and shirt to you which you take with a small smile. He nods slowly and purses his lips. "I guess I 'banged' some sense into you then, huh?" He asks, throwing a dorky pun in there. You roll your eyes and start to pull your clothes on. "Maybe I don't need you as my partner after all." You tease. Keanu chuckles at that and walks around to the chair where your paper is sitting. He tugs on his briefs and begins to button his shirt, staring down at it.

"I'll change it. If you want, though." He looks over to you and sets the paper down on his desk. It hurts a little to see the B, but you shake your head and smile at him. "How about I just shove it in my backpack, you drive us home on your bike, and I order us pizza, hmm? We can watch a movie and forget all about it." Keanu's smile grows wider, you love when he smiles with teeth, and he nods. "Alright. We'll do that then."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it! Probably going to write another random Keanu fic tomorrow night. xx


End file.
